Various machines have been used for converting mechanical energy to an electrical output, such as those devices known by the terms generator, alternator, dynamo and the like. The invention of this application relates broadly to a voltage control for such machines and used in connection therewith.
One example of a dynamo electric machine of the self-excited self-regulated synchronous alternator type is disclosed in Sparrow U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,644. Such machine includes a main generator stator or armature and a rotating field winding. An exciter stator primary winding energized by an output from the main generator stator correspondingly produces a signal in a rotating exciter secondary. The exciter secondary in turn delivers a signal to the rotating field to produce a signal in the main generator stator which delivers an electrical output to a load. A rectifier for completing a circuit between the exciter secondary and the field rotates with the rotor.
One problem experienced in the part with self-excited, brushless, synchronous alternators, such as those of the type shown in the '644 patent is the variation in electrical output voltage magnitude occurring as the size of the electrical load or the current draw required from the machine varies.
It would be desirable, and it is, accordingly, an object of the present invention, to overcome the foregoing and other problems or disadvantages encountered in prior machines used for developing an electrical output in response to a mechanical input.